majorafandomcom-20200214-history
All Masks - Current Route
Route By: VPP Route Last Updated: September 29th, 2015 Tricks Used * Tatl Text Skip * Happy Mask Salesman Skip * Gainer * Hovering * Activating Hidden Owl * Index Warp * Superslide * Swamp Gossip Grotto Alternate Exit * Recoil Flip * Owl Skip * Kazooie Backflip * Megaflip (optional) * Power Crouch Stab * Death Warp (optional) * Transformation Mask Cutscene Skip * Bottle Duplication * Ladder Clip * Day Reset * Superswim * Ocarina Items * New Wave Bossa Nova Cutscene Skip * Turtle Cutscene Skip * Great Bay Temple Boss Key Skip * Gyorg Introduction Cutscene Skip * Weirdshot * Boulder Skip * Indextrick * Music Box House Clip * Sakon's Hideout Clip * Sakon's Hideout Puzzle Skip * Quickslide (optional) * Keeta Skip * Ledge Clip * Woodfall Boss Key Skip * Time Stop * Sun Block Clip * Song Storage * Stone Tower Temple Boss Key Skip * Giant Cutscene Skip * Fairy Fountain Alternate Exit * Lullaby Skip * Block Clip (Snowhead) * Snowhead Temple Boss Key Skip * Sirloin Superslide * Curiosity Shop Clip * Goron Damage Boost (optional) Route Cycle 1 * Get at least 1 rupee from the Keaton bush after becoming a Deku * Tatl Text Skip * HMS * Make it Day 3 by talking to Grandma in Stock Pot Inn * Make it Night 3 by talking to Scarecrow in Trading Post * Get 1 rupee from pot in Trading Post * Deposit 2 rupees into the bank * Get Stock Pot Inn upstairs silver rupee * Get Stray Fairy * Enter North Clock Town and watch introduction cutscene * Obtain Magic * Deposit 99 rupees * Gainer to Clock Tower door * Obtain Ocarina * Play Song of Time, reset to skip cutscene Cycle 2 *Song of Double Time in front of Mayor's Office *Obtain Kafei's Mask *Get East Clock Town 100 rupee chest *Talk to Anju and set the midnight meeting *Obtain Bremen Mask *Deposit 99 rupees and obtain Adult Wallet *Withdraw 190 rupees *Buy bomb bag + 20 bombchus *Hit hidden owl hover (save enough chus to allow for the grotto alternate exit and boulder skip later) *Exit through loading zone to South Clock Town *Superslide past guard to Termina Field *Swamp gossip grotto warp *Sonata hover *Obtain Sonata of Awakening *Obtain Song of Soaring *Index Warp to Mountain Village *Superslide to Twin Islands *Backwalk and recoil flip off of the Tektite *Superslide to Goron Village *Superslide to owl *Owl Skip *Obtain Lens of Truth *Get bomb drops and 50 rupee chest *Index Warp to Woodfall *Obtain Deku Nuts and Deku Stick from pots *Open Woodfall Temple *Drop nuts while flying to Woodfall Temple entrance *Kazooie Backflip *Drop nuts while Deku flying to door to main room *Hover or Torch Megaflip to get to ledge *Store a jumpslash *Dinalfos fight with jump slash Power Crouch Stab *Obtain Hero's Bow *Song of Soaring or death warp to Woodfall Temple entrance *Index Warp to Mountain Village *Get bomb drop *Climb the wall and enter Goron Shrine *Obtain Goron Mask *Index Warp to Clock Town *Skip initial Goron Mask cutscene *Roll to Deku Flower by Stick Pot Inn *Fly to upstairs area and drop all nuts *Talk to Anju and obtain Letter to Kafei *Deposit Letter to Kafei (either in East Clock Town if you're short on time or in North Clock Town on the way to getting Kamaro's Mask if you have time to spare) *Index Warp to Milk Road *Hover past boulder *Protect the ranch *Drink milk as Deku *Walk to gossip stone *Remove Deku Mask *Play Song of Healing *Break Deku Stick *Catch fairy *ESS dupe over Deku Sticks and Deku Nuts *ESS dupe over bombchus *Ladder clip and day reset to Day 1 *Get Epona's Song and do Epona Archery *Go to Cucco Shack *Obtain Bunny Hood *Index Warp to Great Bay Coast *Recoil flip and superswim to Mikau *Dump fairy while Mikau is walking to shore *Obtain Zora Mask *Goron roll to the water *Skip Zora Mask transformation cutscene and swim to Pirates' Fortress *Hover over the gap and enter Pirates' Fortress main room *Goron roll to hookshot room *SoDT to night 1 *Enter hookshot room *Break barrel and shoot beehive *Obtain hookshot *egg 1 *exit room *egg 2 *egg 3 *pirate fight *egg 4 *Ocarina Items and Index Warp to Great Bay Coast *Enter observatory and dump all four eggs *Get magic and bombs behind the Observatory *Void out behind the Observatory *Goron roll to the grotto behind the Fisherman's Hut, get a Deku Stick *Obtain Giant's Wallet from Oceanside Spider House *Goron roll and then swim to Pinnacle Rock *egg 1 *egg 2 (Ocarina Items and Song of Double Time to Day 2) *egg 3 (Ocarina Items and Song of Soaring to Great Bay Coast) *deposit remaining eggs *New Wave Boss Nova Cutscene Skip *Turtle Cutscene Skip *Enter Great Bay Temple *Great Bay Temple Boss Key Skip *Gyorg CS skip with weirdshot *Obtain Heart Container and Gyorg's Remains *Index Warp to Milk Road *Gorman Race for Garo's Mask *Explosiveless Boulder Skip *Goron Roll to barn, play Song of Double Time to Night 2 *Ride with Cremia for Romani's Mask *Goron roll to Laundry Pool, enter Kafei's Hideout *Obtain Pendant of Memories *Exit Hideout, Song of Double Time to Day 3 *Indextrick to clip back in *Obtain Keaton Mask and Letter *Goron roll to flower by Stock Pot Inn, enter Inn *Give Pendant of Memories to Anju *Goron roll to West Clock Town *Buy Red Potion and 20 bombchus *Goron roll to Postman's Office door and Song of Double Time to Night 3 *Enter, Goron roll to postman, and take off Goron Mask *Song of Double time to Night 3 *Give letter to Postman *Index Warp to Stone Tower *Get bombs and magic *Jump to bottom of tower, enter Ikana Canyon *Music Box House Clip *Obtain Gibdo Mask *Roll to Sakon's Hideout, clip in *Puzzle Skip w/quickslide *Goron roll to invisible soldier - make sure to save enough magic to use Lens of Truth *Obtain Stone Mask *Enter Ikana Graveyard *Roll to Captain Keeta *Weirdshot to Captain's Hat chest *Keeta Skip *Index Warp to Woodfall *Enter Woodfall Temple *hookshot torch to reach main room *hookshot torch and jumpslash onto the ledge *Go up the stairs to the room with the dragonflies *Ledge Clip version of Woodfall Boss Key Skip *Store jumpslash damage *Kill Odolwa with jumpslash Power Crouch Stabs *Obtain Odolwa's Remains and Heart Container *Get Deku Princess *Note: Finding the right time to invert can be difficult, since how well you play from Sakon's Hideout onwards will affect it. Here are some IGT segment timings to keep in mind: **Catching Deku Princess - Obtaining Couple's Mask = ~1:00:00 (inverted) **Butler race - Couple's Mask = ~0:40:00 (inverted) ***Remember: inverted time = 1/3 of normal time *Goron roll to Deku Palace *Dump princess *Goron roll to Deku Butler race *Song of Inverted Time *Jump over the water as Zora *Get red rupees from the jumps *Dolphin dive in the water platform room *Jump to switch and hit it with Zora magic in fire platform room *Obtain Mask of Scents *Index Warp to Clock Town *Talk to Postman for Postman's Hat *Enter Stock Pot Inn, go to Anju's room *Couple's Mask (time your invert earlier such that you arrive here without having to wait - also, if you didn't get Kamaro's Mask before, get it now) *Index Warp to Stone Tower *Time Stop to get to the other side *Enter Stone Tower Temple *Sun Block Clip *Get key in Dead Hand room *Enter locked door in room with the sun block you skipped *Weirdshot crate to skip sun block *Weirdshot chest to skip updraft room - make sure you have 3.5 or 3.25 hearts before Garo Master fight *Garo Master fight with Deku Stick Power Crouch Stabs *Obtain Light Arrows *Deathwarp using a chu (or a bomb if you don't have any more chus) *Weirdshot and shoot switch to flip Stone Tower *Enter Inverted Stone Tower Temple *Enter room on the right *Shoot block with Light Arrows *Turn right and sidehop to get to the updraft, bomb recoil to tunnel *Recoil flip to Eyegore bridge *Kill Eyegore *Obtain Giant's Mask *Enter next room, shoot crystal switch with Light Arrow *Go back to eyegore room, store Song of Time *Back to room with crystal switch *Hookshot chest and jumpslash over spikes *Slope Clip Stone Tower Temple Boss Key Skip *Store Deku Stick jumpslash *Activate Song of Time storage - having the text on screen will give you infinite magic for use with the Giant's Mask *Kill Twinmold with Power Crouch Stabs *Skip Giant cutscene Cycle 3 *Goron roll to East Clock Town *Zora gainer to the ledge and get the 100 rupee chest *Goron roll to bomb shop *Buy 10 bombs and 20 bombchus *Index Warp to Woodfall *Deku fly to Fairy Fountain *Fairy Fountain Alternate Exit to Snowhead *Lullaby Skip (you can use Goron Mask and Bunny Hood to remove RNG, but it's slower than the superslide method) *Block Clip *Hookshot crate, enter map room *Weirdshot the chest to get to second floor *Goron roll to cross the gap in the middle room, get arrows from snowball *Fight Wizzrobe *Obtain Fire Arrows *Recoil flip to Song of Time storage spot *Store Song of Time *Get ISG from arrow snowball and drop to get arrows *Hookshot torch to go up 1 floor *Hover to snow boulder tunnel *Triple snowball hit with chu *Goron roll to boss door *Snowhead Temple Boss Key skip *Fight Goht with arrows *Obtain Goht's Remains *Giant Cutscene Skip Cycle 4 *Index Warp to Southern Swamp *Song of Double Time as soon as you arrive in swamp (there is no transition cutscene here) and get a Deku Stick *Goron roll to Swamp Spider House *Obtain Mask of Truth *Index Warp to Mountain Village *Get bombs and arrows near owl *Break the snowball with the Tektite in it, shoot it with a Light Arrow and collect the 50 rupees *Same with the one in Twin Islands (100r) *Roll to goron shrine, pound and enter *Get rock sirloin *Sirloin superslide up ramp *Shoot the Tektite in Twin Islands for 50 more rupees (150r) *Obtain Don Gero's Mask *Index Warp to Clock Town *Enter East Clock Town *Gainer to 100 rupee chest (250r) *Get stray fairy *Enter Milk Bar, buy Cheatau Romani with Romani's Mask on *Help Toto and obtain Circus Leader's Mask *Enter North Clock Town *Obtain Great Fairy's Mask *Save Grandma for Blast Mask (Note: DO NOT exit North Clock Town between 12:00 and 12:20 - the flag that determines if you've saved Grandma will automatically be set to the failed state) *Enter and exit Clock Tower *Store Song of Double Time in South Clock Town storage spot (clip into the door) *Activate Song of Double Time storage while walking into the Clock Tower loading zone (this will automatically make it Day 3) *Go to bomb shop *Buy 10 bombchus *Song of Double Time to Night 3 *Curiosity Shop Clip *Dupe Cheatau Romani 3 times (500r) *Obtain All-Night Mask *Drink Cheatau Romani for infinite magic if you feel like it *Hover or Goron Damage Boost into the Clock Tower *Play Oath to Order and go to the moon *4 Moon Dungeons *Obtain Fierce Deity's Mask *Majora Record History * 10/21/2015 - VPP * 4/16/2015 - thiefbug * 4/15/2015 - thiefbug * 3/29/2015 - thiefbug * 2/28/2015 - VPP * 1/7/2015 - VPP * 5/25/2014 - sva * 3/16/2014 - VPP * 3/1/2014 - VPP * 2/16/2014 - VPP * 2/13/2014 - GoronGuy * 2/10/2014 - GoronGuy * 12/14/2013 - VPP * 11/19/2013 - VPP * 9/8/2013 - GoronGuy * 8/14/2013 - VPP * 6/6/2013 - GoronGuy * 5/8/2013 - GoronGuy * 2/18/2013 - GoronGuy Category:Routes